


Honeymoon at Sea

by Torri012, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Better Than Canon, Coffee, Drabble, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Fanart, Headcanon, Honeymoon, Lake George, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Endgame, Romance, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: They are not on the holodeck anymore.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Honeymoon at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The true and proper Double Drabble 100 words each and everything!  
> Image by Torri012 & Text by Trekflower.

=/\=

The gentle rocking of the boat tenderly woke Kathryn from her peaceful sleep. The light slapping from the waves breaking against the hull spoke volumes to their steady pace to nowhere. The scent of the strong coffee danced around her, as the warmth of the body beside her told Kathryn this was how it was always meant to be. No longer hiding in the holodeck, but actually sailing the open waters of Earth with her freshly married husband.  
  
"Good morning," she cooed, reaching out for him.  
  
Chakotay turned to greet his wife with the only acceptable response, morning's first kiss.

=/\=

The feeling of emptiness is momentary before the expansion of thrust. The bed is grounded but the boat isn't, soft rocking helps Chakotay steadily rock his hips to meet his wife's. First joined with a mission, years later with a ring, their bodies joined now to complete their cultivated love. Lips caress in passionate kissing, hands roam in eager exploration, and the heat of two bodies become one. Grunts build into moans, muffled whimpers crescendo into desperate cries for completion. So close to finishing what began only 8 years ago, so close to losing themselves with the person they love. 

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping. Comments and Kudos give us Joy!


End file.
